


Man O’ Morals

by whore



Series: DADDY'S DOLLY! [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Dolly - AU, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Messy Makeup, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, ladyvexll, vextharu1er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: “Is this what you’ve been wanting? All it takes for you to shut your fucking trap is your papa’s best friend all up in your cunt? Is that it? Is that fucking it?”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: DADDY'S DOLLY! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765693
Comments: 23
Kudos: 279





	Man O’ Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from tumblr. Pretty much just a rewrite. Enjoy responsibly.
> 
> Their first time is _so_ romantic.

Vincent’s son, Vincent’s stupid fucking slut son that wears his dead momma’s lace thongs high on his girl-waist, Vincent’s little fucking whoreboy that’s sucked every dick in the math department, Sebastian’s got him pinned against the wall, with his silk-soft hair matted to ugly knots, pretty face spank-red and sweat-glittery, tiny little wrists pinned above his stupid fucking head. Sebastian’s got himself buried in there, swimming in the kid’s guts. Ciel’s crying his fucking eyes out.

It happened fast.

_“Daddy, Daddy—oh fuck, oh fuck—D-Daddy, please, fuck—”_

All Vincent needed was for Sebastian to babysit the boy for an hour or four. That’s it. Probably on his way back, now, too.

He’s out on a date with some chick he swears is the one, promises she’s more _canary_ than _ostrich_ than the other birds he’s been trying his heart at, even if the first thing she googly-eyed at was his modded-to-hell ‘76 Mitsubishi Lancer. He’s a simple man, never learns—she’ll end up using all his big-boy paychecks for dusty classic rock records and silver-plated copper and three fifty-dollar lipsticks that look exactly the same.

“You’re such a fucking slut. Look at you, can’t even see your fuckin’ face and I _know_ you’re drooling, I fuckin’ _hear_ it,” Sebastian spits, fingertips digging deep into tender little-boy wrists, “is this what you’ve been fucking wanting? All it takes for you to shut your fucking trap is your papa’s best friend all up in your cunt? Is that it?” He’s so fucking breakable, doll-hollow and rickety, ball-jointed wrists temptingly easy to snap. Sebastian squeezes them hard. Hard. _Harder._ “Is that fucking it?”

Ciel’s dribbling out his mouth like a fucking idiot.

_“Pleah’!”_

And the big, wide, dick-drunk smile plastered all over his face’s never-not obscured by open-mouthed wails, fucking makeup _everywhere_ —Sebastian sees it when the kid turns and cocks his head down the slightest bit to look over his shoulder, streams of mascara black and fuck-me red.

“All you been needing this whole fucking time’s some cock to shut you up? Is this what you’ve been fucking wanting? Is that it? Is that fucking it?”

 _“Nnn,”_ he moans, gasps, “please,” his chest squeezes, “‘m just a stupid fucking slut, Daddy, need you to fucking,” Sebastian’s teeth grind, “need my—need my Daddy to fucking _fuck_ the brat ‘outta me, make me a, a _good_ boy again!”

He laughs, more bite than bark, shoving his other hand into Ciel’s head of babydoll locks.

“Like you’ve _ever_ been a good fuckin’ boy,” Sebastian says—grits, _hisses_ into Ciel’s ear—scrapes his teeth along that neck, “You’ve been whoring yourself out ever since you saw a big guy with mean-looking hands and a leather fuckin’ belt,” so goddamn tender it makes Sebastian want to bite til he hits bone, feel how the slut’d probably fucking _moan,_ “All your fuckin’ teachers been in here, haven’t they?”

There’s a wail, and he laughs, because of _course_ they have,

“Mm, the principal too, huh? They’ve _all_ had a piece of this fuckin’ jailbait cunt.”

Sebastian lets his wrists go, wrapping his free arm around that girl-waist, right where he _feels_ himself fucking, _feels_ how it’s a teeny little bump on his lower abdomen whenever he pushes himself in, shoving through tender baby innards like he’s gonna poke a hole right through his tummy, and Ciel—Ciel makes the loudest, most desperate noise Sebastian thinks he’s ever heard in his whole fucking life when he presses _down._

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ D— _ah!_ —Daddy, Daddy, please, Daddy, please, _Daddy—”_

Ciel clenches up around him so damn sweet— _cavity_ -sweet with the right amount of brat to not even bother filling the gap it leaves—knees wibble-wobbling like they’re gonna give out, shoving his twitchy little hands up to his hair to pry Sebastian’s off his head, and for a second, Sebastian debates ramming him face-first into the wall, teach the fucking brat just where he _belongs,_ until

He’s rendered nearly fucking speechless, a sharp bark of a laugh popping through his gritted teeth.

“Do it—do it, please, Daddy, _please—”_

Ciel’s red-mani girl-hands hold Sebastian’s up to coil around his teeny tiny throat. He gives the weakest little squeeze, wrapped all around Sebastian’s fingers, pressing down on them like he’s scared they’ll fly away, and

“—ch-choke me, please, I’d do _anything,_ just do it, ‘addy, _do_ it,”

“Are you—fucking _Christ,_ you’re—”

One of Sebastian’s hands cover over half that fucking throat. He’s so little, teeny-tiny and weightless, bony shoulder-blades pressed to Sebastian’s chest, red-mani fingers shaking, red-pedi tippy toes hovering right above Vincent’s wood-panel floor.

Sebastian _squeezes._

“Ah—” Ciel starts wheezing, and _moaning,_ and

“You _dirty_ little whore, you fucking _love_ it rough, don’t you?”

He nods his little head best he can, choking on nothing, squirming, bucking,

“Of fucking _course,_ I’unno why I expected any better from you—you’ve always been such a needy little bitch,”

Sebastian laughs,

“always been _Daddy’s little fuckhole.”_

And that’s all it takes for the kid to cum, cough-screaming, sobbing dry and painful, tears trickling down the fist Sebastian’s got around that little throat, squeezing around Sebastian like he was fucking _made_ to—a bloodlusty part of Sebastian says he _was_ —and he cums like it’s the first time someone’s touched his dick, splatters all over his own little tits, all over Sebastian’s chokehold, all over Vincent’s cream-white drywall.

It’s some shit straight out a porno, he can’t fucking _believe_ this, cackling at how pathetic Ciel’s little voice sounds as it dwindles down from wheezy cries to wet sobs and wetter whimpers. He shoves his hips forward, holds himself up against Ciel like they’re welding together.

“You’re worse than I fucking thought,” deathgripped around the boy’s tummy, forcing himself through his guts, “desperate damn whore, cumming ‘cause I called you _my_ little fuckhole, cumming ‘cause I fucking choked you,” he almost loses it when Ciel clenches up and sobs, “you _pathetic_ bitch,” one last squeeze at that throat, tightening so fucking hard Sebastian’s almost worried he’s killed the kid when he goes all limp. 

Sebastian takes his hands off, pulls out Ciel’s sweet little cunt. He shoves him to his knees and grabs his tiny face in one hand. And fucking Hell is it a sight Sebastian would die for, wide-eyed and confused and _so_ fucked-out.

It’s been a few hours since Vincent opened his door to Sebastian and welcomed him right in, his son’s pouty little fuck-me mouth drenched in cherry pie lip-gloss Sebastian could smell from half a fucking mile away, bruised-to-hell knees out and flaunty, like he _wants_ Sebastian to ask him how he got them. Sebastian asked him about his tiny black satin shorts and how the _fuck_ Vincent let him get away with it, and then asked about his gloss. Says a friend gave him both, then _Bet’chu I can make my tits just as red as my mouth_ a minute later. Sat spread-legged in the middle of his daddy’s living room and pinched and teased and slapped at them til they bloomed to cherry, loud and moany and _begging_ for it.

And now his fuck-me face is full of it, full of that red, streaked with streamy, inky black, red-nosed, red-cheeked, red-mouthed, red-eyed, half his fucking teenage face smeared with plastic cherry pie. He’s a mess of _everything._

Sebastian pulls his hand back and slaps him in his dumb little face.

_“Hah!”_

Sebastian forces his jaw down and spits in it.

 _“Nnn,”_ skinny brows perched high on his forehead, fat blobs of messy tears forced out his eyes when he blinks, and _“oh,”_ he gasps, _“pleash’,”_ he moans, _“‘hank ‘ou sho mush, ‘addy!”_

He wonders if Vincent knows what a fucking slut he raised.

“Good boy, _good_ fuckin’ boy, you know how to use your damn manners.”

He slaps him again.

Another little cry, big, pretty eyes snapping back up at him with so much _love_ in them it almost startles Sebastian.

_“‘addy!”_

Sebastian shoves him down to his tummy, mounting him, easily forcing his cock back in Ciel’s gaped-out hole, so fucking warm and ready and _open._

The kid's an absolute dream, sobby and screamy and singing _daddydaddydaddy_ as he bounces, works his pretty teen cunt right back against Sebastian’s hips, hiccuping at every thrust.

And he knows it’s Vincent’s boy he’s fucking, knows he’s got his dick up a high-school freshman. He knows he’s got his dick up a kid that takes his geography notes with pink gel-pens, a kid that uses Hello Kitty bandaids for all his boo-boos, a kid that dots the _i_ in his name with a stupid little fucking star and has a pair of velcro shoes because he’s too fucking lazy to tie his own laces.

It’s Vincent’s little boy he’s fucking.

_“Good boy. Take it. Fucking take it.”_

And he’s the only thing that matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at [vextharu1er](https://twitter.com/vextharu1er), tumblr at [ladyvexll](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ladyvexll)


End file.
